


Weekly Berena Fix Birth

by BnSfics



Category: Holby City
Genre: AU, Birth, F/F, Weekly Berena Fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnSfics/pseuds/BnSfics
Summary: Bernie & Serena have a baby.





	Weekly Berena Fix Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know I haven't updated my one-shot collection in forever, but I saw on Tumblr that there's a thing called Weekly Berena Fix where there's a prompt every week and this week was birth and I thought it would be fun to participate since I currently only write birth fics. I hope to get back to my other fics in the coming weeks!

“I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!” Bernie shouted out the door.

**8 hours earlier**

Serena had been up walking around in the middle of the night. The baby inside her wouldn’t settle. She was 39 weeks along and so ready to be done and have her & Bernie’s baby in her arms.

Bernie & Serena had been married for 6 months when they decided to try IVF. They thought it would take several tries for it to work, hence the reason for starting so soon, but they were wrong. 2 weeks after the procedure, Serena handed Bernie a positive pregnancy test with tears in her eyes.

“Morning.” Bernie said groggily when Serena got back to bed at 5:30.

“Morning.” Serena groaned.

“You feeling ok?” Bernie asked.

“Yeah. Baby won’t stop kicking me.” Serena sighed.

“I’m sorry. Want me to talk to it?” Bernie asked as she rubbed her hand on the bump.

They wanted the gender to be a surprise and they were excited to finally be able to stop calling the baby “it”.

“Sure. I’ll try anything.” Serena said as she covered up and got comfy.

“Hello in there?” Bernie said as she poked Serena’s belly. “Why are you kicking your mummy? It’s not very nice. She hasn’t slept much, you know? And she would like to get some good sleep before you decide to come out. Do you think you can settle down so we can go back to sleep?” Bernie said to the baby with her face pressed against Serena’s belly. “I love you.” She said before kissing the belly and moving back up to Serena. “There. I think our baby understood what I was saying.” Bernie smiled.

“You think so?” Serena said as she raised her eyebrows.

“Yep. Now let’s get some more sleep.” Bernie said and pressed a kiss to Serena’s lips before laying down.

Serena woke up at 8am to a sharp pain in her back. She jolted out of bed and groaned as she rubbed it away.

“What’s wrong?” Bernie asked when she felt the bed move.

“I just got a pain in my back.” Serena responded.  
“Want me to rub your back?” Bernie asked as she sat up.

“Please.” Serena smiled.

“Do you think it was a contraction?” Bernie asked as she rubbed her hand over Serena’s back, pressing in a bit to get to the nerve to calm down.

“I don’t know. I hope so, but also, I don’t because I don’t feel ready. I’m too tired to think about going into labor.” Serena sighed.

“I bet.” Bernie frowned. “You can lay back down and see if the pain was just a one-off. I’m gonna go make some coffee and breakfast. Do you want anything?” Bernie asked as she got up from the bed and reached for her dressing gown.

“A glass of water would be great.” Serena said as she laid back down again.

“Coming right up.” Bernie kissed Serena’s forehead before going downstairs.

Serena drank the glass of water Bernie gave her and tried to fall asleep again but there was a dull ache in her back that wouldn’t go away. She decided to get up and walk around the room to try to get it to release, but being on her feet made it worse.

Bernie was headed back upstairs when she heard Serena make a strange noise.

“What’s wrong?” Bernie asked walking into the room.

“I think I’m in labor.” Serena gasped when the pain that she realized was a contraction went away.

“Ummm ok. What do we do?” Bernie asked.

Both Bernie & Serena worked in a hospital, but neither of them knew what to do when someone went into labor before they were at the hospital.

“I guess we wait around and time them until they’re 10 minutes apart? That’s what the books say to do.” Serena shrugged.

“Ok cool. Do you want anything to eat while we wait?” Bernie asked. She wanted to get closer to Serena and comfort her but she didn’t know how Serena felt at the moment. Serena could sense Bernie’s awkwardness.

“Some toast would be great, but come sit next to me, you look like a lost puppy.” Serena said and patted the spot next to her.

“What does it feel like?” Bernie asked while rubbing Serena’s belly.

“Like period cramps, but worse. I’m scared because I think that was my first real one and it hurt more than I expected.” Serena said as she rested her head on Bernie’s shoulder.

“It’s ok to be scared. I’ll be right next to you the whole time.” Bernie replied. She was going to say something else when the skin under her hand turned rock hard the same moment Serena sucked in a breath.

“Breathe through it, Serena.” Bernie said calmly.

“Owwww.” Serena groaned and grabbed Bernie’s hand and squeezed it. “Why do they hurt this much already?” She gasped when it passed.

“I don’t know. Hopefully that means your labor will be quick?” Bernie said.

4 hours passed and Serena’s contractions were 20 minutes apart and intense. Serena groaned loudly during each one while squeezing the life out of Bernie’s hand.

“I can’t take much more of this, Bernie.” Serena cried when the pain passed.

“I know. Do you think we should head to the hospital? You might be able to get an epidural, if you want.” Bernie said.

“No. No drugs.” Serena gasped.

Serena made a decision of a natural birth not long after she discovered she was pregnant. She remembered during medical school when she did her OB/GYN rotation, the women that had epidurals had complications. They were minor, but they still made Serena choose against drugs in general.

“Ok, no drugs, but I think we should leave now so they can check to see how far along you are.” Bernie said.

When they got to the hospital, Serena was 6 centimeters dilated, her contractions were 15 minutes apart and her waters hadn’t broken.

“So we still need to decide on names.” Serena said when the latest contraction passed.

“I know. I just can’t decide which one I like the best.” Bernie said. “I was hoping when we saw the baby, we would see if they looked like a certain name.” She continued.

“I guess that will work.” Serena agreed. “I can’t believe that we will be able to stop saying ‘it’ soon.” She smiled at her belly.

“Me either. And we can finally see what they look like!” Bernie beamed. Serena chuckled and then gasped suddenly.

“Oh, ow. I think my waters just broke.” She said when she felt warm liquid between her legs.

Bernie went to the end of the bed and pulled the sheet back. When she saw that the sheet was bright red, her eyes got wide. She didn’t want to scare Serena so she didn’t say anything until she got to the door.

“I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!” Bernie shouted out the door.  
“Bernie, what’s wrong?” Serena asked. She could tell something wasn’t right.

“Nothing, just some blood. You’re going to be fine, Serena.” Bernie tried to reassure her.

“What??? Oh my god. Bernie, don’t let the baby die.” Serena cried. She knew blood was never a good thing.

“The baby will be ok, Serena. You need to breathe.” Bernie said. She was relieved when the nurses arrived and sprang into action.

They had Serena lay on her left side to increase the blood supply to the baby while they figured out what was going on.

An ultrasound revealed that Serena was experiencing a placental abruption, meaning the placenta was detaching itself from the womb, and that they needed to get the baby out now.

“Bernie? Bernie, what’s happening?” Serena cried as the nurses put an oxygen mask on her before wheeling her out of the room. “Bernie! Please don’t leave me!” Serena screamed, her voice muffled due to the mask.

“You’re going to be ok, Serena. I’ll be right here when you get back. I love you so much.” Bernie cried as she fast walked beside Serena as she was wheeled into theatre.

When Serena disappeared behind the doors, Bernie slid down the wall and sobbed. She didn’t know if her wife and her baby were going to be ok. She had to trust the doctors and nurses, the ones that she & Serena had once worked with.

45 minutes later, a nurse came out with a smile on her face.

“Bernie?” She asked.

“Yeah?” Bernie looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying

“Do you want to meet your daughter?” The nurse asked.

“I have a daughter?” Bernie gasped as she stood up.

“Yep. She’s in the nursery.” She replied.

“Is she ok?” Bernie asked a bit nervous.

“She’s perfect. She’s in the nursery. I’ll take you to see her.” The nurse beamed. She had known Bernie & Serena for awhile and was excited for them.

“Oh, and Serena?” Bernie asked. The news of her daughter made her almost forget about Serena.

“She’s getting stitched up right now.” She said.

“Thank you.” Bernie sighed.

“Of course. Congratulations!” She smiled and hugged Bernie. She was glad everything turned out ok.

When Bernie saw and held her daughter, she started crying. She couldn’t believe she was here. She couldn’t believe she almost lost her.

“You’re so beautiful.” Bernie said as she looked at her. “You look just like your mummy.” She laughed.

Serena was wheeled back to the room 30 minutes later. She was a bit groggy because they had to put her to sleep.

Bernie was sitting in a chair beside the bed holding their daughter.

“Hi.” Bernie smiled at Serena.

“Hi.” Serena said, opening her eyes.

“Do you want to hold our daughter?” Bernie asked. Her smile practically reaching her ears.

“We have a daughter?” Serena’s eyes got wide.

“Mhmmm. And I think she wants to meet her mummy.” Bernie stood up and put the baby in Serena’s arms.

“Oh my god, Bernie. We have a baby. We have a girl!” Serena giggled. The anesthetic still making her loopy.

“We do.” Bernie chuckled. “And she needs a name.” She said.

“Mary or Dawn, you choose.” Serena said. She was too infatuated with her daughter to think.

“I think she looks like a Mary.” Bernie said as she looked down at the baby.

“Me too.” Serena agreed.

“Mary, it is.” Bernie smiled.

“Welcome to the world, Mary Ann Wolfe. We love you so much.” Serena said as she kissed her daughter’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of based this fic off of what happened to Abby Lockhart in ER. I don't know if she had a placental abruption, but I remember her thinking her waters had broken and when Luka pulled the sheet back it was just blood.
> 
> The placental abruption came from Chummy Noakes' birth on Call The Midwife. I just really love birth, I guess......


End file.
